O que esperar quando se está esperando?
by Mina Phantonhive
Summary: UA Lost Canvas. Seraphina teve uma noite tórrida com seu chefe Degel e isso vai gerar muitas confusões. Porque ela simplesmente não sabe o que esperar quado está esperando.


Seraphina andava se sentindo muito enjoada nos últimos dias, não conseguia se concentrar e estava sempre vomitando. Quando as pessoas perguntavam se ela poderia estar grávida, ria dizendo que tinha até esquecido como se transava só que se lembrou que aquilo não era bem verdade. Não fazia muito tempo que tinha ficado trabalhando ate mais tarde sem entender direito o motivo e acabou convidada pelo chefe e paixão oculta para um happy hour. Não entendeu muito bem porque ele a chamou, mas acabou aceitando.

O bar para onde foram não era muito chique, mas ela se sentia extremamente inadequada, como se estivesse suja, mal vestida e Degel sempre radiante. Começou a ficar tensa e queria inventar uma desculpa para sair dali o mais rápido possível antes de fazer algo de que se arrependesse. Então, fez o que toda pessoa naquela situação faria, disse que tinha esquecido o cartão em casa. O chefe não se fez de rogado e disse para ela beber o que quisesse que como ele tinha convidado, ele iria pagar e o desespero foi tanto que ela aceitou. Cada copo de vinho que chegava era uma bênção e estava se sentindo mais leve lá pelo quinto copo. Era um entorpecimento bem vindo, de repente não se sentia mal e nem estressada, poderia aproveitar a companhia daquele belo homem que dominava os pensamentos dela desde muito tempo atrás e respirar um pouco aliviada. Permitiu-se sorrir.

Eles não demoraram muito tempo para ir embora depois disso e Degel disse que a levaria quando ela saiu para chamar o taxi, acabando com a mentira do cartão que ela tinha dito anteriormente.

No carro, tocava uma música antiga, daquelas na qual as pessoas querem morar porque davam a impressão de que tempos melhores viriam, sendo que eles não viriam nunca e deixando-se levar, nem percebeu que tinha chegado em casa.

"Chegamos."

Triste porque aquele momento tão precioso estava chegando ao fim, respirou fundo e agradeceu pela noite adorável e que sentia muito por não estar vestida  
à altura, sorriu e o beijou nos lábios. Quando deu conta do que tinha feito, desculpou-se mas foi surpreendida com um beijo voraz que acordou sensações que ela tinha soterrado no seu âmago.

"Degel, se você continuar me beijando desse jeito, eu não serei responsável pelos meus atos."

E depois dessa frase eles continuaram se beijando, mas ela saiu do carro, foi até a porta da casa dela, para ser surpreendida com ele atrás dela, beijando o seu pescoço.

"Abre a porta Seraphina"

E ela abriu.

Tudo bem que depois que acordou nua, cheia de chupões pelo corpo e se lembrando de cada detalhe do que aconteceu, percebeu que não tinha usado camisinha e ele não estava mais ali. Claro, a descartando como a inútil que era. Tentou lidar com a ressaca moral da melhor forma possível, se arrumou da melhor forma que conseguiu e foi para o trabalho. Passou na farmácia, comprou uma pílula do dia seguinte, tomou e seguiu seu rumo. O que Seraphina não contava, era que ao chegar ao trabalho, tinha ido correndo ao banheiro vomitar e consequentemente a pílula do dia seguinte foi regurgitada junto. Não se ateve a esse detalhe e achou que estava protegida. Tentou trabalhar da melhor forma possível, contando os minutos para que chegasse em casa para esquecer a humilhação de ser deixada para trás. Mas o que ela não sabia, é que enquanto ela dormia e Degel se refestelava no pós coito, ele recebeu uma ligação urgente do seu amigo Kardia. E amaldiçoando todas as gerações possíveis dele, a deixou, mas não sem antes deixar um bilhete para ela, que claro, foi parar sob a cômoda e nunca foi encontrado.

Ficou sabendo que ele teve um problema urgente e sua presença era muito necessária, mas ficou meio triste, só que se conformou.

Os dias foram passando da mesma forma como passavam antes, só que ela tinha lembranças muito melhores e isso dos enjoos começou um tempo depois e ela nem deu muita importância, só quando começou com os desejos de coisas absurdas que sua amiga realmente achou importante comprar um teste de gravidez.

Dégel por sua vez estava se sentindo nas nuvens e ao mesmo tempo entediado, considerando que nem teve tempo de ligar para Seraphina para conversarem sobre o que tinha acontecido. Para ele não havia muito o que conversar, ela só tinha que aceitar que eles eram extremamente compatíveis, como ele sempre achou que seria. Era apenas uma questão de falar com ela.

O que ele não esperava era ter que lidar com Selinsa, a diretora do RH na cola dele dizendo que aquilo era errado. Como ela tinha descoberto, ele não sabia, mas desde que ele tinha conseguido ficar com Seraphina, ela o vigiava com olhos de águia.

E assim os dias foram passando sem que ele conseguisse falar com ela sobre o que tinha acontecido, o que deixava a mulher cada vez mais insegura sobre como tudo tinha se desenrolado.

Seraphina finalmente tinha decidido fazer o exame depois de muita insistência de Calvera e quando deu positivo por mais de 15 vezes, chamou a amiga para ir na casa dela, onde comunicou a notícia.

—Como assim Seraphina? Como assim? Isso não pode estar certo! Você ficou com ele uma vez! Não foi? Apenas uma vez?

—Aparentemente só precisa de uma vez Calvera.

—Você não usou preservativo?

—Não.

— Nem pesnsou em tomar uma pílula do dia seguinte? E as doenças? Você fez algum teste?

—Não fiz nenhum teste que não fosse esse de gravidez, o que eu acho que tá de bom tamanhoo para o momento, considerando a situação.

"O que você pensa em fazer?

"Oras, fugir,sumir, eu quero sair daqui."

—Mas como fugir?

—Fugindo. Fugir do meu irmão, do meu pai..eu não quero nem ver a cara do Degel. Foi só uma transa afoita, que provavelmente eu gostei mais do que ele. Eu gosto dele e a recíproca não é verdadeira. Eu já me diverti. Vou ter uma lembrança e bem simples assim.

—Isso não é brincar de boneca Seraphina. Isso é uma criança! Como você pode estar assim?

—Eu não posso me deixar ficar de outro jeito. Só isso. Não posso. É a minha vida, não é? Eu não queria ser mãe mas aconteceu. Eu vou assumir. Agora você pode ficar aí me criticando, me deixando mais nervosa ou pode ser minha amiga que eu estou precisando e me ajudar a fazer as malas. A escolha é sua. Eu preciso de você nesse momento Calvera, você é a única que pode me ajudar. Lembra? Nós por nós.

—Claro que eu lembro, não vou te deixar na mão. Jamais faria isso. Eu vou com você. Sei de um lugar onde podemos ir.

Seraphina se sente aliviada em saber que pelo menos pode contar com sua melhor amiga. Tinha transado com Degel há um mês e meio e não tinham se falado. Ele entrou em um ciclo de viagens profissionais sem previsão de retorno, pelo menos de acordo com a Selinsa. Ela não quis correr atrás e parecia que estava fugindo dela de alguma maneira, provavelmente arrependido do que aconteceu. Ele era um desses _masterminds _da informática e ela era apenas a secretária dele. Claro, ela sempre gostou dele, mesmo quando ele era apenas o amigo bobo do irmão dela, mais novo, só pra ser mais problemático. Sem falar que foi só uma noite depois de um _happy hour_ inesperado. Ela nunca era convidada para essas coisas, só conseguiu o emprego porque ele se lembrava do irmão dela.

Claro, se ela entrasse com o processo, a criança teria uma boa condição, mas não seria justo imputar uma relação assim. Estava tudo errado. Respirou fundo, depois da conversa com a amiga e com outros detalhes encaminhados resolveu-se e voltou para a empresa decidida a se demitir. Tinha economias e tudo iria dar certo. Não é como se ela fosse a melhor secretária do mundo, certo? Vivia se estabanando e nunca tinha certeza...e tinha feito a burrice de engravidar do chefe.

Chegou do almoço e foi cumprimentada por todos como era de praxe e sentou-se à sua mesa. Ligou o computador e começou a digitar sua carta de demissão, sentiu-se ridícula porque achava que não era necessário e foi para o RH.

Ao aproximar-se do RH ouviu a voz de Degel e ele parecia bem irritado "_Selinsa, eu não quero saber o que você acha que é adequado ou não, eu quero falar com a Seraphina e eu vou falar com ela"_ e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, detestou-se por esses sentimentos adolescentes, considerando que já tinha mais de 30 anos, respirou fundo mais uma vez e adentrou o recinto.

—Boa tarde, com licença Selinsa, posso falar com você?

—Claro Seraphina, aconteceu alguma coisa? – olhou diretamente para o chefe.

—Ah, não pode ser no particular?

—É uma denúncia? - Selinsa perguntou apreensiva.

—Eu...não...é um pedido de dispensa. Eu quero me demitir.

A sala ficou imersa em um silêncio sepulcral e a voz de Degel se fez ouvir.

—Demissão? Por que?

A mulher pensou...pensou antes de dar uma resposta, tinha mil respostas para isso, mas nenhuma parecia plausível, apesar que nada naquela situação se aplicava à plausibilidade: - Porque eu não sou uma funcionária à altura e aconteceram algumas coisas das quais não me orgulho e não posso continuar fazendo parte do corpo de funcionários da L.C Ltda. É isso. Preciso sair daqui.

—Você sabe que sai com uma mão na frente e outra atrás Seraphina?

—Sei sim Selinsa, eu só quero sair, certo? E eu achei que todos ficariam felizes. Não é como se eu fosse a mais competente. Eu não quero cumprir aviso, aplique a multa e me deixa ir embora.

—Alguém te maltratou aqui? Alguém teve um comportamento inadequado com você?

—Que interrogatório é essa Selinsa? As pessoas se demitem o tempo todo dessa empresa e não acontece isso. Por um acaso eu fiz alguma coisa pra vocês não quererem que eu saia?

—Seraphina, estamos nós 3 aqui, eu sei o que aconteceu há um mês atrás.

—Um mês e meio, mas quem está contando?

A loira ficou surpresa por ouvir Degel falando abertamente sobre o que aconteceu, mas não ponderou muito.

—Não vim fazer uma denúncia e nem acusar ninguém de nada. Eu sei que estávamos ambos bêbados e eu era a única mulher disponível no momento. Não espero nada de você em relação a isso, sei que não faço parte dos padrões que nosso patrão escolhe para suas parceiras...Selinsa, por que você está fazendo isso? Achei que éramos amigas ou no mínimo colegas.

—Você se deprecia demais Seraphina.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com a minha pergunta. Eu quero me demitir. Isso não é uma situação de cárcere privado. Só me demite agora. Isso não é uma porra de terapia Selinsa. Faz o meu aviso, eu quero ir embora. Faz essa merda agora! Se quiser colocar justa causa que coloque, eu não estou nem ligando. Eu sempre fiz tudo certo, fiz o meu melhor, mesmo não sendo à altura da empresa, mas eu fiz, eu sempre fiz, agora, que eu quero ir embora, por conta de uma situação que poderia colocar a idoneidade do chefe em cheque, acontece esse circo? FAZ O MEU AVISO AGORA."

Selinsa parecia chocada, nunca tinha visto Seraphina se comportar assim, ela parecia muito tensa. – Acho que você deveria se acalmar.

Seraphina se virou para Degel e disse: - Me demite agora. Eu preciso sair daqui, me demite agora.

Antes que ele falasse algo, Selinsa interveio: - Degel fica quieto.

—Eu não vou processar ele Selinsa, eu só quero ir embora, anda.

Ficou tão alterada que sentiu tontura e só se viu caindo no chão sendo amparada por alguém.

Depois de um tempo ela voltou a si e estava em uma cama de hospital com Calvera ao seu lado.

—O que houve Vera?

—Você desmaiou. Estava muito nervosa e desmaiou na empresa e trouxeram você para cá. Você estava pedindo demissão e se alterou.

—O bebê? Deusa o bebê...Calvera..

—Está bem. Degel sabe da criança.

—Sabe, sabe? Como ele sabe?

—Eles me ligaram porque eu sou seu contato de emergência e acharam que eu era sua namorada e pediram pra saber de quantos meses você estava grávida. E eu nem tinha imaginado que ele estava ali e disse que era de um mês e meio. Ele sabe da sua gravidez e ele sabe que é dele. Quando eu cheguei ele veio me perguntar e eu fiquei tão alterada que contei que era dele.

—Ok, isso não muda nada. Eu me demiti, pedi pra ele me demitir. Disse que não ia processar. Mas acho que briguei com a Selinsa e ela vai me dar justa causa.

—Não vai. Ela disse que notou algumas mudanças. Ela queria que você denunciasse por conta do comportamento inapropriado dele. Na verdade, ela queria falar com você sobre isso.

—Nem quero saber, quando eu posso sair daqui?

O médico entrou com Dégel em seus calcanhares. Parecia muito gentil, mas ela sempre teve medo de médicos. E estar em uma mesma sala que o pai da sua criança tinha se tornado um exercício mental muito complicado de umas horas para cá.

—Boa tarde senhorita Seraphina, fico feliz que tenha acordado. Temos que discutir algumas coisas sobre o seu bebê.

—Tem alguma coisa errada com ele, doutor?

—Não. Mas você tem pressão alta e isso pode vir a desencadear eclampsia. Você fez o pré-natal?

—Não. Eu descobri hoje na hora do almoço.

—E não ficou feliz?

—Fiquei sim, mas tive que tomar umas decisões rápidas e tive alguns contratempos, motivos pelos quais eu devo estar nessa cama. E quando eu posso sair daqui?

—Por conta da sua pressão, deve ficar em observação por mais um dia aqui e aproveitemos para fazer os exames necessários. Vou pedir para alguma enfermeira vir aqui colher o sangue. – Virando-se para Calvera - Moça, você pode me acompanhar? Você é o contato de emergência, preciso falar algumas coisas sobre o estado dela, tudo bem?

Calvera assentiu e o seguiu. Quando a porta se fechou, Degel tinha ficado no quarto com Seraphina. Ela ficou assustadíssima porque agora ele sabia e temia a reação...ah, ela só queria ir embora. Estava quase chamando alguém quando ele começou a falar.

—Você não ia me contar.

—Não. Você não planejou nada, não era pra ter acontecido. Foi só um engano.

—Engano. Degel disse em um murmúrio.

—É! Um engano da sua parte, eu sei o tipo de mulher com quem você anda, entende? Eu não sou desse tipo, não satisfaço os seus padrões, foi um engano bêbado. Eu gostei bastante e sou adulta pra lidar com as consequências. Eu só quero lidar com as consequências em paz.

—Você acha que foi um engano da minha parte ir pra cama com você, que eu sou um mulherengo e provavelmente tão patético que você ia se demitir pra não me contar que está esperando um filho meu.

—Você não é patético, mas não é o tipo de pessoa que se relaciona comigo. Pensa bem Degel, eu estou facilitando as coisas, eu não vou processar, não vou fazer nada, só quero ficar tranquila.

—E eu sou o tipo de pessoa que vai deixar o meu filho e a mãe dele desamparados por medo de um suposto processo? É isso? Isso que eu faria? Você acha que eu sou esse tipo de homem?

—Você é legal Degel, mas é um garoto, por mais que seja um cara incrível, tem coisas que você não consegue fazer, não precisa fazer. Eu estou liberando você, ok? Achei que ficaria feliz.

— Eu não sou um garoto. Não vou aceitar que me trate como um garoto. Você me viu como homem naquele dia. Eu me lembro de cada detalhe daquela noite e garanto que você vai me ver como homem novamente. Eu vou assumir a criança mesmo que você não queira. Eu sou adulto, porra! Vou provar pra você que sou adulto e que sou digno de você. Como você pode achar que eu ficaria feliz com isso Seraphina? Como?

—Digno de mim? Não tem nada de digno nisso. Você era meu chefe e eu fui imprudente, eu sou mais velha, eu deveria ter me refreado e você falou um palavrão? Nossa!

—Eu acho que você não está entendendo o que quero dizer e eu estou nervoso. Gente nervosa fala palavrão. O que quero dizer é que SIM, EU QUIS VOCÊ! Eu quero você desde quando eu descobri pra que o meu pênis serve. E eu aproveitei a oportunidade que eu tive de chegar perto de você, porra. Claro que eu iria aproveitar. E fique bem ciente que eu vou assumir essa criança e vou ser um pai decente, como o que eu não tive, então se conforme. Vamos passar muito tempo juntos.


End file.
